tyrell_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Varis Tyrell
Varis Tyrell, Leader of the Tyrell Dynasty. He was born on a Beutifull day in 1405 AD. he was just Going to be someone Powerful from the time he was first born and without Dispute Varis Tyrell was a very good Politic, and General. Not much is Known of him Between the Time of his Birth until he became a General so there is not much told of his Childhood, however he can be associated as a very good General. General Varis Tyrell Fought Many Battles Against Multiple Dynasties, General Varis Tyrell Proved himself one of the best warriors known. Eventually he came to Unite the whole of the Kingdom of Tyrellia, and was Crowned King of the Kingdom of Tyrellia. He later became 15, As he had Fought long and hard, as always. managing to Claim the Title of Emperor of the Tyrell Empire. he Eventually met another Ruler her Name was Catherine Juneap, Queen of the Juneap Dynasty, with ''König Nickalas Juneap, Emperor Varis Tyrell took some time, and stopped fighting for awhile so he could spend some time with Catherine and after only a month or two. Varis Tyrell and Catherine Juneap Got Engaged. Emperor Varis Tyrell started to Fight, again. Eventually he came up against Alexander S. Desslock, the Leader of the Desslock Dynasty. through Multiple Clashes Eventually he came to terms and they signed an Alliance, And Varis Tyrell Arrived back to the Tyrell Castle, just in time for the Wedding. Catherine was Waiting, and König Nickalas had already taken a seat, waiting for him to arrive. Varis Tyrell stepped to the alter with the priest saying the words "Varis Tyrell, ''King of the Kingdom of Tyrellia, Emperor of the Tyrell Empire, do you take Catherine Juneap to be your Wife, Through Hardship, Joy, and Love?" those were the words spoken, although we will skip to later, Not Long Later, Catherine Juneap, and Varis Tyrell have there First Born "Carl Tyrell." Varis Knew he would be the Perfect King, from the Second he saw his First Son. Varis Tyrell spent awhile Taking care of Carl, later he went back for some fighting he dueled "Miguele" An Admiral, while Varis was a General Personally. It was Hard Varis Tyrell Tried Once on Sea to Defeat Miguele he Lost, However he still held the Ground Miguele would never fight either. Later Varis Tyrell came back and not long later, had another Son He named his Son "Perghi''' '''Tyrell." Varis Later after a few Years of Fighting became a Protector of Many Nations. they called them the "Commonwealth of Tyrell Nations." he was Still Steaming as A leader. later he Adopted a Son - Enterprise, Of course Named Tyrell at the end of it. His Name was "Enterprise Tyrell" at this Point the King has reached his Climax of Children. When his Crowned Heir, Prince Carl I turned 14 Him and Julia Juneap, The Daughter of Catherine Juneap Varis Tyrell's Wife, got Married. And by the time they were 15 They had a Baby. although Not long Later the Baby Died on "Suspicious Circumstances" And as if they did not have enough time to talk about that. Later Varis Tyrell Resigned Leaving the Tyrell Bloodline up to the Dynasty to Deside, People voted what type of Government it shall be, it stayed as it was at the end. and Prince Carl I, became King Carl I Tyrell. Predecessor: (Unkown/Titled Created)